A Puckentine And Jori Valentine's
by Azkadellio
Summary: On Valentine's Day, the Jori and Puckentine couples decide to spend it the way most loving couples do. With help from Sam and Cat, Tori and Jade respectively get ready for the holiday. Rated M for smut. Happy Valentine's Day.


**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews for my '_VicTORious_' and _'Sam &amp; Cat'_ New Years one-shot. This is the sequel to it, and is a smutty one-shot between the two couples. There is no sex between the couples, as in Tori won't have sex with Cat or Sam and the same goes for other characters, only between the couple itself.**

**The couples don't interact with each other too much in this. The talk before the sex happens, and a bit after, neither taking place face to face, just through texting, video chatting, and phone calls. Except for Cat and Jade. They talk when looking for their outfits.  
**

**The outfits the girls wear are based on what I found online. Just type in 'sexy valentine's day lingerie for women' on google images. Tori's was found by looking up the same thing, but substituting 'lingerie' for 'outfits'. I base the descriptions entirely on the pics I found. Cat's I picked because of it having a skirt type thing for the bottoms, which reminds me of the 'ass-cape', as mentioned on reddit, Ariana Grande used to wear while performing on stage. I don't know if she still does though.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_', '_Sam &amp; Cat_', or any characters.**

**No POV**

"Are you sure she'll like it?" Tori asks Sam over her video chat on her laptop.

"She'll love it. Though, she might rip it off and throw you on the ground and eat you out." Sam says, staring at Tori as the half-Latina holds the lingerie she'll be wearing for Jade the next night for Valentine's Day, a large red bow whose ribbons acting as the straps that keep it on, one going over a shoulder, the other going between her legs to cover up her recently clean shaven crotch, a fact the blonde is unaware of. Keeping the two together is another ribbon that wraps around to meet the bow covering her chest, so when the bow is untied, it falls off completely.

"Thanks for helping me, Sam." Tori says to the recently close friend and girlfriend of her best friend as she sets the lingerie, still on the hanger, in her closet and hides it between her jackets in hopes of Jade not finding it.

"No problem. So, you think Cat'll like it?" Sam asks, holding up her lingerie, a pink two-piece silk set, the bottoms set to rest a little under her hip bones, the strap around her hips in a lighter pink lace. The top done with two straps that wrap around the neck and kept together by a third strap sewn to the other two, the pink matching the pink silk of the bottoms. Both items having red, almost pink, hears over where the nipples and clit would be of the lingerie.

"More than like. And if you wear that cotton candy scented and flavored body spray, she'll eat you up. Probably literally, with how much she loves cotton candy." Tori says, laughing a bit as she picks up her laptop and sits on her bed.

"I hope so. It was so weird walking into Victoria's Secret to get this when Cat decided to run into Toys 'R Us to look at the new stuffed animals." Sam says, setting the lingerie down on her bed, glad that Cat's helping at Hollywood Arts for a play Sikowitz is setting up.

Across town, Jade is walking around Victoria's Secret in the mall, the same one where Sam found her outfit for Cat. With her blue-tooth ear peice in, Jade walks around the shop for something to wear when she plans on seducing Tori the next night.

"So, what'd you find to wear for Sam tomorrow?" Jade asks the person on the other end of the phone, the small redhead best friend of hers, Cat.

"Nothing yet. I'm looking at that sexy outfit store in the mall when I leave here." Cat says, not bothering to hide her voice from people overhearing, like Sinjin and Burf who are standing close than Jade or Sam would allow.

"Are Sinjin or Burf nearby?" Jade asks, looking at a black, transparent teddy with a dark red bow between the breasts and a red silk trim around the bottom.

"Yeah, they're drooling." Cat says, sounding slightly creeped out.

"Put me on speaker." Jade says, with a sigh, looking at some matching panties for the teddy.

"Kay kay." Cat says. A second later, Jade hears the noises better when Cat puts it on speaker.

"SINJIN AND BURF! IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW, I WILL GUT YOU BOTH WITH THE DULLEST PAIR OF SCISSORS I OWN!" Jade yells, scaring not only the two creeper boys, but Cat and everyone in the Black Box theater. Jade's voice when she yells carries, even over the phone.

"Hee hee. They peed themselves again." Cat says with a slight giggle. "Where are you?" She asks, taking her phone off of speaker.

"Victoria's Secret. Trying to find something to make Tori so wet and horny she has an orgasm just looking at me." Jade says, grabbing a black pair of satin panties, red trim closely matching the red trim of the teddy.

"Is that the name of the sexy outfit store at the mall?" Cat asks, placing her hand over the mouthpiece to answer a question about the costume she was designing for the play.

"Yep." Jade says, heading for the pantyhose for something to match the teddy and panties.

"Can you help me look for something for Sam?" Cat asks, sounding slightly shy. "Those stores are kind of a lot to me." She admits, looking around.

"You want my help to find something for you to wear when you plan on seducing Sam tomorrow night?" Jade asks, finding a black pair of sheer pantyhose with a red bow where the garter belt connects with it.

"You know sexy clothes. I don't. Tori told me about the sexy outfit you wore for her birthday last year when you took her virginity." Cat says, packing up her stuff after Sikowitz tells everyone it's time to leave for the day.

"She told you about that? Why?" Jade asks, confused at her girlfriend letting that fact out.

"Well, I kinda kept asking her why she was so smiley the next day. She told me to shut me up." Cat admits, leaving the room where she does her costume designing, where all the material and everything else needed to put the costumes together.

"What kind of details did she give?" Jade asks, grabbing her lingerie and a bottle of perfume that she knows Tori likes on her.

"Just that she came a lot that night. So much that she felt dehydrated and exhausted the next day." Cat says, heading for her bike.

"Good. So, when are you gonna find your outfit for Sam?" Jade asks as she heads to the register, keeping her phone between her shoulder and ear as she digs her credit card from her pocket.

"I'll be up there in about twenty minutes. I have to drop my bag off at the apartment first. Sikowitz just let us out for the day." Cat says, putting her bag over her shoulders as she climbs on her bike to head up.

"Just head up here." Jade says, sighing when the line takes longer to clear than she hopes. "I'll be leaving soon and I'll give you a ride after, alright?" She asks, shifting her outfit so she doesn't drop it.

"You sure?" Cat asks, surprised.

"Sure." Jade says, sighing. "Is there anything you'd be interested in wearing for Sam?" She asks as the person at the cashier finally pays for their stuff and leaves.

"Kay kay." Cat says, heading for the mall.

"I'll meet you at the food court." Jade says, hanging up when it's finally her turn.

"Did you find everything okay?" The cashier asks as Jade hands her the lingerie and perfume.

"Yeah. Just ring me out. I have to help my friend find something to make her girlfriend wet tomorrow night." Jade says, handing the cashier, a blonde haired blue eyes girl with a pair of tits bigger than Jade's, fake by Jade's guess.

Ten minutes after Jade pays for her outfit and gets to the food court, Cat arrives, her bag still over her shoulders.

"Let's go. I want to head home and get my house ready for the dinner I'm planning for tomorrow before I make Tori scream so loud her voice is hoarse for a week." Jade says, dragging Cat to Victoria's Secret. "Find something sexy quick. Tori sent me a pic of her nude after she shaved her pussy hair earlier and I need to get off." She says, dragging Cat to the lingerie.

"I didn't know Tori shaved down there. So does Sam." Cat says, looking through the clothes. "She got me into doing it too, but I don't like shaving. So I got it waxed yesterday. It stung." She says, grabbing a pink pair of bra and panties, a black bow between her tits on the top and two bows on the skirt, about an inch apart. "What do you think?" She asks, showing Jade a pink strapless top, matching skirt/thong panties with it.

"It'll do. Let's go." Jade says, dragging Cat to the registers.

A few minutes later, Jade is on her way to the apartment Cat lives, Cat's bike placed in the backseat of Jade's car since there was no room in her trunk and no way to keep it on the outside of the car without it falling.

"Thanks for the ride." Cat says, her outfit from Victoria's Secret in her school bag so Sam doesn't see it if she's home. "And for helping me find my lingerie for tomorrow." She says in a whisper as Jade takes Cat's bike out of her car.

"Yeah yeah. Tori and I will be over day after tomorrow for that after Valentine's Day lunch you told us about." Jade says, closing the door as Cat makes her way inside.

"Kay kay." Cat says, smiling as she heads inside.

**-The Next Morning-**

Both couples wake up in virtually the same way at the same time, due in part to the 'girls' of the couples, Tori and Cat, waking up their girlfriends by stripping nude and straddling the hips of the still sleeping girl, a plan both Tori and Cat came up with the night before.

The 'men', who only consider themselves that because they refuse to be the bottom during sex, wake up the same way, groaning an mumbling for more sleep.

"I want to sleep, Tori." Jade says, not opening her eyes.

"Cat, I love you, but if you don't get off me, I'm locking you in the safe." Sam says, trying to roll out from under Cat.

Both Sam and Jade stop their complaints when the finally open their eyes, said eyes bulging when the notice the completely nude form of their girlfriend.

"Wow." Both bustier girls say, staring at their lover.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lover." Both smaller chested girls say, neither couple knowing that they're in almost perfect time with the other.

**Sam POV**

"I think I know what I love to eat more than chicken." I say, staring at Cat's nude, tanned body, her A-cup breasts shining from the body oil she must have rubbed on herself earlier, her dark brown nipples erect from her excitement, the cold air from the air conditioner, or from her rubbing the oil. Or all of the above. I really don't care right now.

"Want a taste?" Cat asks, her ditzyness gone, now being seductive, which only I see, thankfully.

"Oh, if I taste, I won't stop." I warn, pulling her down until her tits are in my face.

"I'm fine with that." Cat says, pulling out of my grip. "But I have something planned." She says, going back to her ditzy tone. "Get up and get dressed. We're meeting Tori and Jade for lunch." She says, running to the bathroom. A minute later, I hear the shower start.

"I think Jade's been teaching her to tease." I say to myself, rolling out of bed and rubbing my wet muff through the boxer shorts I were to sleep.

**Jade POV**

"Best way to wake up." I say, staring at Tori's erect, brown nipples. "Did you just get out of the shower?" I ask, my hands going up to her chest and squeezing her tits.

"No, coffee flavored body oil." Tori whispers seductively, moaning a bit at me feeling her up.

"They make that?" I ask, suddenly interested. "Best morning coffee ever." I say, leaning forward and biting and licking her tits, loving the moans she lets out.

"As much as I love when you bite my nipples," Tori says, being cut off by a moan when one of my hands slides down to squeeze her ass. "We have lunch plans with Cat and Sam." She says, pulling my hands and mouth off her and climbs off. "Get dressed. We're meeting them at Bots in an hour." She says, heading to my bathroom.

"Hey, how'd you get in anyway?" I ask when I finally realize that she was in my room, and she didn't stay the night last night.

"Your mom let me in on her way out." Tori says, purposely bending over and spreading her legs a bit, taunting me with her ass and pussy. "If you're not dressed by the time I'm done with my shower, you're not getting laid tonight. And if so, I'm breaking up with you for cheating on me." She says, with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, like I'd cheat on a cop's daughter who knows self defense and where I keep all my scissors in her house and mine." I say, loud enough for her to hear, as I roll out of bed and grab a change of clothes. "How the hell am I going to slip you on without her noticing?" I whisper when I see the lingerie I bought yesterday.

"Wait, you have scissors hidden at my house?" Tori yells through the door and water of the shower.

"No." I call back, purposely sounding unbelievable.

**No POV**

**-After Lunch-**

"So, what are your plans now?" Sam asks Tori and Jade as they head for Jade's car.

"Just spend the rest of the day together." Tori says, sharing a look with Cat and Sam who know the plan as the blonde and redhead head for Sam's motorcycle.

"Have fun." Sam says to Tori and Jade, handing Cat her helmet as she climbs on, Cat following suit.

"Oh, we will." Jade says with a sly smirk, speaking only loud enough for Sam and Cat to hear as Tori climbs in the passenger seat.

About fifteen minutes later, Sam pulls into a gas station for her bike, and not noticing that Cat ran to use the bathroom, the small redhead taking advantage and changing into her lingerie, putting her pants and shirt back on over it to hide it from Sam, shortly after pulling into the station.

"What took so long?" Sam asks, handing Cat her helmet.

"There was a picture of a puppy on the wall of the bathroom." Cat says, putting her helmet on and sitting on the seat after Sam climbs on.

"Was there a hole in the puppy's mouth? A few inches or so around?" Sam asks, staring at nothing.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Cat asks, bouncing a bit.

"Did anything come out of the hole?" Sam asks, starting her bike.

"No, it was plugged up." Cat says, wrapping her hands around Sam's waist.

"Good. If you ever see anything flesh colored, long, and hard come out of a hole like that, bite it. Got it?" Sam says, riding towards the apartment.

"Kay kay." Cat says, loving the vibrations of the bike against her.

About five minutes later, Sam pulls into the backyard where she always parks her bike away from anyone possibly seeing it.

"I'm gonna go change my clothes. I'll be back. Just wait here." Sam says, heading into the bathroom, where she hid her lingerie from where Cat won't see it.

"Kay kay." Cat says, watching as Sam closes and locks the door. As soon as the door closes, Cat takes her shirt and pants off, kicking her shoes and socks off as she stands in the kitchen, waiting for Sam to come back out.

A minute later, Sam leaves the bathroom, fixing her top, a size smaller than her cup size to make her breasts seem larger.

"Kitty, where are you?" Sam asks as she walks into the living room. "Cum out, cum out, to pla..." She says, stopping when she sees Cat. "Damn, Kitty."

"You look sexy Sammy." Cat says, slowly walking around the kitchen counter towards Sam, a sexy sway in her hips.

"You look good enough to eat, Kitty Cat." Sam says, grabbing Cat's shoulders and pulling her until their breasts are squished against each other. "And you know how much I love eating." She says, slowly crouching down.

"Hope you like your kitties bare." Cat says, helping Sam slide the panty skirt down her hips, revealing her bare shaven pussy.

"Oh, I love them bare. The smoother, the better, to me." Sam says, taking the panty skirt and tossing it aside, slowly pushing Cat's legs apart. "Oh, so much better than chicken." She says, leaning forward and sticking her tongue out a bit.

"I hope so." Cat says, leaning back and resting her upper back against the breakfast nook, her left hand going to Sam's head, her right resting on one of the chairs to brace herself.

"Oh, it definitely is. Trust me. Chicken isn't finger licking good. Your pussy is." Sam says, placing her hands on Cat's hips, moaning as her tongue meets Cat's slowly erecting clit.

"Oh, you're good at that." Cat moans out when Sam starts to slide her tongue into Cat's slick opening.

Not saying anything else, Sam eagerly eats Cat out, moaning as Cat digs her hands into Sam's hair. Using her thumbs to spread Cat's pussy lips apart, Sam sticks her tongue in as deep as she can, wiggling it around as her teeth bump against the redhead's clit, her moans vibrating against Cat, making Cat moan along with her.

"Wait." Cat says, pulling Sam's head back. "I want a taste now." She says, pushing Sam back until the blonde is laying on her back. "I need a taste." She says, her voice becoming darker as she slowly, tortuously, pulls Sam's underwear down, moaning a bit at the sight of Sam's clean shaven mound and the smell of Sam's arousal.

"Bon apetit." Sam says with a smirk. Spreading her legs once Cat tosses the pink bottoms into the kitchen, she pushes herself up on her elbows, spreading her legs farther until her pussy lips open, some of her fluid leaks out of the open hole.

Not hesitating, Sam gets down on all fours, pushing Sam's legs a bit father by the knees, and leans down, eagerly eating Sam out, her ass in the air as they both moan.

"Fuck. I am so glad I spent the time to eat you how to eat pussy when I moved here." Sam moans out.

As Cat licks, sucks, nibbles, and moans into Sam, she starts to move her right hand to her chest and play with her erect right nipple through her top, causing her to moan more into Sam. As she enjoys Cat's ministrations, Sam moves her hands to her tits, playing and squeezing the C-cup tits and pink nipples, through the top, making her moan more at the feeling.

"I got you something." Sam says, grabbing Cat's head and lifting it off her pussy. "Wait here." She says, getting up and heading to their shared room. Coming back out a minute later, now fully nude with a small box in hand, Sam walks over to Cat, still with her lingerie top on, and stops in front of Cat, her free hand going to play with Cat's nipples through her top. "Close your eyes." Sam says, setting the bag on the couch. When she sees Cat close her eyes and, because even half nude and ready for an orgasm she is innocent, she places her hands over her eyes.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Cat asks after a minute of silence, not know what Sam is doing.

"In three." Sam says, adjusting the straps of the black leather harness around her hips. "Two." She says, playing with the seven inch long, two inch wide pink rubber dildo between her legs. "One." She says, fluffing her hair and pinching her nipples to make them more erect. "Now." She finishes, her right hand going to hold the base of the dildo.

"Whoa." Cat whispers, staring at the dildo connected to her girlfriend. "It's shiny." She notes with slight confusion.

"Flavored lube." Sam says, slowly jerking it as if it were a real cock. "Go ahead, give it a taste." She says seductively.

"Ooh, I love when you get hard for me." Cat says, getting onto her knees in front of Sam, both hands going to hold Sam, one at the blonde's waist and the other holding the rubber cock so Sam can use her free hand to hold Cat by the shoulder.

With no hesitation, Cat opens her mouth and starts to lick the dildo between Sam's legs, moaning at the taste. "Ooh, bibble." Cat says, eyes wide and voice excited. With that, she opens her mouth wide and starts to suck Sam off eagerly, using enough force for the small part on the other side of the harness to brush against her erecting nub.

"Oh, I'm glad this isn't real, or I'd be cumming in your mouth already." Sam whispers with a moan, already on the verge of an orgasm.

"I'm glad it's not real then." Cat says, jerking the toy. "Aw, the flavored lube is gone." She says with a pout, increasing her pace of jerking.

"Fuck." Sam says, her body tensing as she cums from the stimulation against her clit, her C-cup tits bouncing slightly as she starts to jerk in place, her hands going to brace herself against the couch beside her.

"Ooh, better than bibble." Cat says, tasting the drops of Sam's essence that leak down the rubber dildo from her orgasm.

"Cat?" Sam asks, breathing deeply to calm down after her orgasm.

"Yeah?" Cat asks between licks.

"Get on your hands and knees. I have to fuck you." Sam says, jerking the toy as Cat stands up.

"I love when you fuck me pussy cat." Cat says, bending over the couch, her feet resting on the cushions of the couch. "Before you fuck me, can I hace some more bibble lube?" She asks innocently, shaking her ass.

"After." Sam says, lining up with the smaller girl's open hole. "I left the lube in the bag, and it's too far away right now." She says, slowly pushing the dildo into Cat's pussy.

"But it's only right there." Cat says, fighting back moans as the toy enters her, pointing out the bag that's a few feet away from them.

"Still too far." She says, pushing into Cat.

"Oh, I love when the toys come out." Cat moans as Sam pushes in and out of her, the blonde's hands on Cat's hips, both girls moaning.

Across town, around the same time that Sam and Cat arrive home, in the West household, the Goth walks into her bathroom, telling Tori to wait while she takes a quick shower. As soon as the door of Jade's en suite bathroom closes, Tori quickly takes her clothes off and changes into her lingerie. Since the bow is already tied, just needs tightened, Tori quickly pulls it on, adjusting it, and tightening the bow, pushing her tits together to add some cleavage.

In the shower, Jade quickly washes herself off and climbs out. Getting dry as quick as she can, the puts on the black lingerie and black silk panties. "Eat your heart out Vega." Jade smirks to herself as she fixes her hair. "Or, better yet, eat me out." She says, fixing her tits in the top.

Walking out of the bathroom, she stops dead in her tracks when she sees Tori, bent over as the half-Latina is putting the last of her stuff in her overnight bag, and moans slightly at the hint of Tori's camel-toe under the bow.

"Fuck, that's a nice view." Jade says, one hand going to play with her erect nipples.

"Fuck me." Tori says, jumping and turning around to face Jade. "You scared the fu..." She says, stopping when she sees Jade. "Damn." She says, eyeing Jade up and down.

"To your first request, gladly." Jade says, sauntering towards Tori. "To your second, you'll have to finish it." She says as she nears Tori. "And your final, I'm already damned. Just enjoying the ride." She says when she finally stops in front of Tori. "So, are you my valentine's gift?" She asks as she toys with the bow, squeezing Tori's left tit through the bow.

"Yeah. You gonna unwrap me?" Tori asks with a slight moan, her hands going to Jade's waist.

"I don't know." Jade says, backing out of Tori's reach, a devious smirk on her face. "What'll I get if I do?" She asks, toying with her nipples to tease Tori.

"Oh, I don't know." Tori says, going along with the tease. "Maybe I'll let you use my new toy." She says, turning around and slowly bending down, spreading her legs to show more of her covered mound to Jade as she digs in her overnight bag.

"Toy?" Jade asks, intrigued. "What kind, may I ask, of toy do you have?" She asks, slowly making her way to Tori again, her hands going to rub Tori's firm ass.

"Oh, I don't know." Tori says, wiggling her ass against Jade's hand. "It's about eight inches long, three inches wide, it vibrates, and attaches to a black leather harness." She says, standing up and showing Jade the toy in question. "Sam helped me pick it out." She says, setting the toy on Jade's bed.

"Why were you shopping for sex toys with Puckett?" Jade asks, any seduction gone at the info, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at Tori.

"I needed help finding something to please you. I couldn't ask you without telling you. Cat wouldn't keep it hidden. So, Sam it was. Besides, she needed one for Cat tonight too." Tori says, staring at Jade with an amused smirk. "Don't be jealous." She says, placing her hands on Jade's and moving them from the Goth's voluptuous chest. "If you don't calm down, you're not getting laid tonight." She informs, staring at Jade's chest.

"Did anything happen?" Jade asks, placing her hands on Tori's waist, toying with the strap of the bow that acts as the bottoms of her lingerie.

"No. We went in, bought the toys, and left. Some horny guy tried hitting on us, but Sam used her butter sock to knock him out." Tori informs, letting her hands slide up and down Jade's chest and stomach, toying with her pink nipples.

"Good." Jade says, going back to seductive. "What would happen if I undid this bow?" She asks, her hands playing with the bow, teasing Tori by pulling on the ends slowly, acting as if she's going to open it.

"I would rip off your lingerie, put on the strap-on, and fuck you til you pass out." Tori states, matter of factly, with an amused smirk.

"Then how would you get off?" Jade asks, starting to pull the ribbon apart.

"The end of the toy bumps against my clit. The vibrations add. And you know how sensitive my clit is." Tori says, her hands going around to play with Jade's ass. "Damn, your ass is amazing." She says, squeezing the plump firm cheeks.

"Yours is better." Jade says, her hands mirroring Tori's. "Screw this, I'm hungry." Jade says, some impatience in her tone. Bending down, Jade pulls the ribbon apart, letting the lingerie drop to the floor, admiring Tori's nude body.

"Then get to eati... Oh, fuck." Tori says, getting cut off by Jade's mouth wrapping around Tori's pussy, her tongue toying with the half-Latina's erecting clit.

With moans matching the flick of Jade's tongue, Tori's hands go to hold Jade's head into her mound, the Goth's moans vibrating against Tori's clit with each pass. With increasing tongue flicks, Jade lets her hands move. Her right hand goes to hold Tori's ass, her middle finger going to toy with Tori's rose bud, knowing that Tori has a secret kink of her ass being played with and penetrated in certain circumstances, while her left hand goes to play with Tori's erecting clit as her tongue enters Tori's pussy hole.

"Oh, fuck." Tori moans, close to orgasm. "Don't stop eating me out, baby." She says, her hands digging into Jade's head, the Goth loving the roughness that Tori gets when she's getting eaten out.

"What if I've had my fill?" Jade asks, trying to pull herself out of Tori's tight grasp.

"If you don't eat me out until I cum, I swear I will punish you the best way I know how." Tori warns, keeping Jade's head into her mound.

"Oh?" Jade asks, pulling out of Tori's grasp and standing up.

"I will force you to watch all of Trina's performances since she first got interested in performing, at the age of thirteen, after telling Trina that you want her to train you to sing better." Tori threatens, meaning every word.

"Damn, that's evil babe." Jade says, getting back on her knees with a smirk. "I've trained you well." She says, going back to eating out Tori.

"Fuck, make me cum." Tori says, putting a tighter grip on Jade's head, her hips starting to thrust as she nears her orgasm, Jade's moaning, tongue flicks, and anal fingering finally pushing her ocer the edge. "I'M CUMMING JADE!" She yells, body tensing as her essence squirts into Jade's accepting mouth.

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you squirt on me or in my mouth? It's better than when Beck used to cum on me or make me swallow his spooge." Jade says after Tori's orgasm calms down, after swallowing as much as Tori's cum as she could.

"Mention your ex cumming on you again, and I'm locking you in Trina's room." Tori whispers, still the occasional jerk from her orgasm.

"Don't worry." Jade says, standing up. "Now, strip me, put on your toy, bend me over, and fuck me until I can't walk." She says, her hands reaching over for the toy.

Obeying Jade, Tori quickling pulls the black lingerie off of the Goth, pausing to lick the pale globes that make up Jade's tits, before sliding the black underwear off, flicking both to the side. Standing back up from admiring Jade's pale pussy, Jade does as Jade commanded and puts the strap-on around her waist and tightens it, pushing the end of the vibrating dildo against her still sensitive clit, moaning at the feeling.

"Well?" Jade asks, staring at Tori's erect nipples and toy between her leg.

"Well what?" Tori asks, staring at Jade's nude form.

"Aren't you going to bend me over and fuck me?" Jade asks, placing her hands under her tits and pushing them up and together.

"You know I can't think when you do that with them." Tori moans, eyes locked on the pale orbs.

"If you don't fuck me soon, I'm getting Tawni." Jade says, referring to her vibrating egg toy, which she uses when Tori's busy, and also what she first used on Tori when they first had sex.

"Maybe you should put Tawni in before I fuck you?" Tori asks, clearing her throut.

"Then my orgasm might be from her, not you, and I don't want to make you jealous." Jade says, backing up until the back of her kneecaps bump her bed. "Do you want someone else making me cum?" She asks, taunting Tori as she turns around and bends down, spreading her legs.

"If someone else makes you cum, I'm super gluing your pussy shut." Tori says, aiming the head of the toy against Jade's dripping hole. "Do I make myself clear?" She asks, slowly entering Jade.

"Crystal." Jade says with a slight moan at the feeling of the toy entering her. "I thought you said it vibrated?" She asks as she's slowly filled.

"You sure you can handle it?" Tori teases as she bottoms out.

"Try me." Jade says, flicking her hair over her shoulder to lock eyes with Tori. "Now fuck me, Vega." She says, knowing Tori hates it when the Goth calls her that during sex.

"You asked for it Jadelyn." Tori says, turning the vibrator on and starting to thrust in and out of Jade.

"Fuck, I love when you take control." Jade says, moaning each time Tori bottoms out.

With each thrust, Tori becomes entranced by Jade's shaking tits, always loving the Goth's double D cup chest, more so now that she can see them without clothes covering them. Each time Tori's hips bump into Jade's ass, Jade lets out a moan, the vibrations brushing against her g-spot and the harness brushing against the base of her clit each time Tori bottoms out in Jade, the toy filling up Jade.

"I'm gonna cum." Jade whispers, bracing herself up with both hands, afraid to move even one with how sensitive she feels.

"Do it." Tori says, close to an orgasm of her own thanks to the toy bumping her clit and feeling the vibration of the toy against it. "Cum for me Jade." She says, thrusting faster as they both near their orgasm.

"Fucking shit!" Jade says, tensing when Tori moves her hands to play with Jade's large chest, pinching the pink nipples.

"Fuck." Tori whispers, jerking against Jade.

"Best Valentine's Day ever." Jade says when Tori pulls out, shutting off the vibrations.

"Would now be a bad time to tell you Sam and I tested our toys against each other when we bought them?" Tori says, undoing the harness and letting it drop, grabbing one of Jade's make up wipes to clean off the toy.

"WHAT!?" Jade yells, turning around.

"Kidding." Tori says, laughing as she sets the toy on the bed and struts to Jade. "I would never use a toy on anyone but you. Except me when you're not able to stay the night." She says, pulling Jade closer to her.

"Never mess with me like that again. I'd have to kill whoever you used it on." Jade says, pulling Tori onto the bed, pushing the toy off.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Tori and Cat say simultaneously from across L.A.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Jade and Sam say a moment later, almost the same time as the other, as the lean forward to kiss their girlfriends later that night as both couples get ready for bed.

**Thank you for reading. Sorry if the Jori smut scene was shorter than the Puckentine scene.**

**Any spelling or grammar errors are mine. Apparently, the site got rid of it's spell checker in the doc manager, so I wasn't able to check it over like I normally would.**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
